The present invention is related to cis-C.sub.3 ",C.sub.4 "-carbonate derivatives of oleandomycin-Y(O-demethyloleandomycin), the pharmaceutically-acceptable acid addition salts thereof and synthetic intermediates therefor.
Oleandomycin, in the form of its triacetate ester (troleandomycin) is well established as an antibacterial agent in the medicinal art. In the fermentation of oleandomycin, a byproduct is oleandomycin-Y having the formula ##STR1## also known as O-demethyloleandomycin. This byproduct, because of its relatively low antibacterial activity, has heretofore not found applicability in the medicinal art. Now, through a series of chemical reactions it has been possible to convert oleandomycin-Y to cis-carbonate derivatives having an unexpectedly enhanced level of antibacterial activity.